1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more specifically, to a thin-film transistor (TFT), an array substrate and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of liquid crystal display (LCD), an array substrate installed with TFTs serves as a switch of the LCD panel, whose structure and technology is gravely important to its display effect. To respond to a current need of large-size display device and reduce problems such as resistance-capacitance (RC) delay, a TFT with its gate, source and drain made of low-cost, low-impedance copper is apparently the best choice.
In a conventional production procedure of TFTs, the gate, source and drain of TFTs usually adopt a structure composed of stacked molybdenum layers and copper layers, or titanium layers and copper layers. The molybdenum layer and titanium layer serve as buffer layers. When making TFTs, first, deposit the buffer layers and copper layers respectively, and then produce patterns of the corresponding gate, source and drain through etching. In the process of etching, the shedding of photoresist is common, resulting in over-etching.